Crimes Against Humanity
by Frisco
Summary: Sheppard and McKay are arrested and imprisoned offworld for crimes they didn't commit.  After John is injured, Rodney struggles to protect him and find a way out.  WARNING:  Spoilers through the end of S3.
1. Prologue

John rolled his eyes. "You know the rule, Ronon. Last to the gateroom has to answer the question. McKay, unbelievably, was first so he gets to ask." He kept his P-90 at ready as he stepped off the stargate dais.

Rodney was insulted. "What do you mean 'unbelievably'?" Pulling the scanner from his pocket, he took a few readings to orient himself. "I've been on time for every mission in the past month."

"Just last to the gateroom," Teyla supplied.

"Yes, and I've answered every inane question you three have asked. Today is my turn." He grinned at Ronon. "So?"

The Satedan pointedly ignored him, addressing Sheppard even as his eyes roved the countryside. "My radio is missing. I had to get another one."

McKay snorted. "What's your point?"

Dex's back stiffened, and he growled, "Did you take it?"

"Your radio? In all my spare time, you think I broke into your quarters undetected and took your radio?"

"Hmph. Guess not."

Risking a sideways glance at Teyla, Rodney caught her almost imperceptible wink. Not another muscle in her face moved. He reminded himself again to not ever get on her bad side.

"I am sure the radio will reappear in a most unexpected place," she offered. "Now, answer Dr. McKay's question."

"What was the question?"

"You know very well- I'm getting a faint energy reading this way." Rodney pointed to their ten o'clock. "-what the question was. Most embarrassing moment."

The team headed in the direction McKay had indicated. The planet's climate was mild, with a gentle breeze and a clear mid-day sky. Mountains rose majestically to their right, and the field housing the stargate was bordered with large, squatty trees with blue leaves. Upon closer inspection, a rarely used trail led from the gate toward the energy reading.

Ronon sighed loudly. "Fine. On Sateda, a boy has to endure a rite of passage to be considered a man. Once the rite has been successfully completed, the family hosts a large ceremony to mark his entry into manhood and his availability to fight as a warrior. It is a source of great pride, and the entire community attends. I was the youngest of three brothers and as such I was responsible for carrying the jar of mrolgot during the service. Mrolgot is a Satedan beverage used for blessings. The ceremony for my eldest brother, Parel, went smoothly, but I had a growth spurt in the months leading to Jalek's. I tripped on the way up the stairs and spilled the mrolgot all over Jalek, my parents, and Lusar, the ceremonial leader."

"That's it?" McKay asked incredulously. "You tripped and spilt some wine?"

Red spots staining his cheeks, Dex turned to Rodney. "I ruined the ceremony and humiliated my family. Jalek didn't speak to me for a month."

Teyla regarded Ronon curiously. "How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

Sheppard winced in sympathy. "Ouch."

"'Ouch'? Are you kidding me? What fourteen year old guy hasn't tripped over his feet? Seriously, that's it?"

"Rodney…." John warned even as he struggled to hide a smile.

A glint of amusement lit Teyla's eyes. "And what did your brothers do during your ceremony?"

The spots on the Satedan's cheeks became flames. "Don't know what you mean."

"Oh, that's not fair. You were supposed to tell-"

"Hello."

McKay had been so distracted he hadn't noticed the teenage boy approach. The colonel put on his best 'we want to be friends' face and stepped forward.

"Hi there. I'm Lt. Col. John Sheppard. This is Ronon Dex, Dr. Rodney McKay and Teyla Emmagan. We are travelers."

"I can see that. Have you come to trade?"

Teyla smiled gently. "Yes, we have. Is there someone we may speak with?"

"This way." The boy was tall and thin with closely cropped brown hair and curious gray eyes. Dressed in a simple tunic and pants, he picked up an animal skin pack and led them to his village.

The small community looked like almost every other one they had visited in Pegasus – small and undeveloped which classified it as primitive on the McKay scale. He checked the scanner, surprised to find two energy signatures now, one of which was in this village. The people seemed friendly enough, not at all intimidated by the four heavily armed strangers. The boy introduced them to Praloz, the head of the governing body of Kaloa, who extended a cordial greeting and invited them into the council chambers.

Rodney sat through three hours of mind-numbing diplomacy, occasionally checking the scanner. He had made several adjustments but hadn't been able to get a lock on the second signature. He suspected some kind of shielding was interfering with his readings which only increased his need to escape. He privately admired Teyla's ability to sit there and look engrossed as they discussed hunting arrangements and medical assistance.

"We have an agreement." Teyla smiled and gave a slight bow to Praloz.

"Oh, thank God," Rodney mumbled, earning a sharp look from the Athosian and a kick under the table from Sheppard.

The Kaloan leader beamed with pleasure. "Indeed. After a short signing ritual, we will host a feast laden with our choicest harvest in your honor."

"Feast?" McKay queried. "We'd love to."

"Rodney…."

"We can't insult them, Colonel."

"Of course not." The pilot wore the look of the long-suffering.

The Kaloans shifted a few tables in preparation of the signing. A young woman who introduced herself as Mibrel showed them where to stand and what to say. "To finish the ceremony we will touch each shoulder with the Loscrand Rishkel."

Teyla frowned. "And what is that?"

"A long staff."

McKay kept turning the words over in his mind, the cadence familiar but just out of his grasp. "Does it do anything? Light up, give electric shocks, cause people to trade bodies?"

Mibrel looked confused and maybe a bit concerned for his sanity. "I have never seen it do anything."

The team traded glances. Sheppard inclined his head slightly, and Teyla gave a bright smile. "Very well."

Everyone stood in the assigned spots, and the ritual began. It was short, as promised, and Mibrel stepped forward with a long metal rod that had seen better days. She began with the Kaloan delegation, bowing and placing the staff on each shoulder. When she finished, she turned to the Lantians, first Teyla then Ronon.

She smiled at Rodney and bowed, touching him with the rod. He could see the blue glow faintly as it met his shoulder. _Loscrand Rishkel_. Mibrel froze in confusion, looking from the staff to him and back again. She hesitated and touched his other shoulder, her frown deepening as the object glowed again. _Losrandas Riskrealitus._

The realization hit him just as she touched John with it. The staff lit up like the Vegas strip, and the room erupted in chaos. McKay heard Ronon's roar amidst the shouts of "Wraithmakers!" just before a massive stunner blast sent him tumbling into unconsciousness.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 1

"_Oh, Mer, look. It's hurt. Do something."_

"_You don't seriously think I'm going to touch that… thing, do you?"_

"_It's not a thing; it's a kitten. Please, Meredith, we have to help."_

Rodney McKay had learned a valuable lesson that day – don't sneak up on wounded animals. That tiny bleeding fur ball had bitten and clawed him to pieces when he reached for it. But somehow in the intervening years, he'd forgotten that lesson.

"Ow! Sheppard, stop, dammit! It's me, Rodney."

The man could be veritably feral at times, especially when he was injured, and it always scared the crap out of McKay. It had taken Rodney four days to locate his team leader in this hellhole, and in his excitement he had forgotten the cardinal rule of dealing with wounded animals. Now he was pinned to the ground with one of John's arms crushing his windpipe and the other pulled back to strike again.

The fist stilled and unseeing glassy eyes tried to focus. "McKay?"

"How many other Rodneys do you know here?" he croaked.

The pressure on his throat lifted as Sheppard released him and eased back to the spot where McKay had found him, carefully protecting his ribs and dragging his left leg.

"You OK?"

"No, I'm not OK. I've been arrested, convicted without a trial, branded a criminal literally and tossed in this godforsaken place where I've been scrounging for food like a stray dog and looking for your sorry ass. How the hell do you think I am?"

"Keep your voice down. Attracting attention makes it worse," Sheppard hissed, closing his eyes briefly and drawing in a deep breath. "Are you injured?"

Rodney lowered his voice. "You mean besides this black eye you just gave me?"

"McKay…"

"My neck still hurts from the branding, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Sorry about the eye."

The scientist waved it off. "You can make it up to me by helping me find a way out of here."

John looked at him with tired eyes. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

Rodney took a good, hard look at the pilot. John's face sported several bruises and a split lip, and the brand on his neck was red and inflamed. He had a large lump near his temple with a streak of dried blood that disappeared into his hairline. "You look like hell, Colonel."

John chuckled wryly. "Well, I feel like hell."

"How bad is it?"

Sheppard shrugged one shoulder. "Couple of busted ribs and a bum leg."

"Is that it?"

"That's not enough?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'm not going to risk my life and yours by hiding something from you."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. What's wrong with your leg?"

"It's broken."

"How bad?"

The pilot avoided his eyes. "Bad."

"Can I see?"

John gritted his teeth and nodded.

McKay spotted a bloody tear on the pilot's BDUs just below his left knee. Rodney grasped the material and ripped, suppressing his gag reflex at the sight. Bone protruded through skin that was streaked red and white with infection.

"God, Sheppard. What happened?"

"I had a disagreement a couple of days ago."

"And you beat the guy up with your leg?"

"Something like that," John said in his 'stop asking questions' tone.

"What should I do?"

"You should get back to your section of the city before dark."

"I can't leave you here like this."

"And I can't protect you like this. Go now, before it's too late. I'll still be here tomorrow."

"Are you so sure of that, Colonel?"

Bleakness appeared through the crack in his tough-guy mask momentarily. "I'm sure that they'll use you against me if you stay. I can take care of myself, McKay. Please."

Rodney wavered, his need to help Sheppard warring with the knowledge that he'd be a burden here. Acquiescing, he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll be back in the morning."

John gave him a tired smile. "I'll be right here."

The Canadian slipped from the crumbling dump of a building and made his way carefully through the rubble toward his assigned area. It was later in the day than he'd realized, and he hurried. To be caught outside his zone after dark was a death sentence. He ducked through the gap in the fence and climbed in the broken window where Reznor was waiting.

"Did you find him today, Dr. McKay?"

"Yes, finally. He's in the barbarian section."

"Oh. My sympathies."

"Sheppard is tough; he'll survive."

"Why did you not bring him with you?"

"He's injured."

The Kaloan native blanched. "The injured do not live long in the barbarian section."

"I know that, Reznor. I'll go back first thing in the morning to get him. His leg is broken so I'll need to take something to make a splint. It would be easier if I had help."

"Dr. McKay! To go to the barbarian section is madness. Ask anything else of me, but do not ask me to do that."

Rodney put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. He knew the little man would never leave the educated section, but he had to ask. Sometimes life sucked.

OoOoOoOoO

"_Mer, I think you're hurting it. Be careful."_

"_I am being careful, Jeannie. I think anything I do will hurt it, but if we don't clean and bandage its wounds, it won't get well."_

"_I know. I just hate to see it in pain."_

"_Me too, Jeannie. Me too."_

Rodney had rummaged through every building, shack, cabinet and box in the educated section of the city in a vain attempt to find medical supplies. He desperately wanted this nightmare to end. Surely Ronon and Teyla had made it back to Atlantis to report this newest debacle. He had to believe that help was on its way.

He swore in five different languages as he stormed from the last building with nothing to show for his search. No antibiotics, no bandages, not even a damn aspirin. He had found a bucket and a few rags that he cleaned as best he could. Dipping the container in the mostly clean water from a stream that some resourceful prisoner had dug through the center of the section, he headed to the barbarian section again, putting on his best Ronon expression.

He stopped to pick up two mostly straight tree limbs and stepped through the entryway of Sheppard's building. This had to be the craziest kind of prison he'd ever seen – an abandoned set of ruins covered in a shield that kept things in instead of out. His first day he'd headed straight to the edge of town only to be stopped by the pile of corpses. Apparently they weren't taking any chances, turning the shielding, similar to the one for an Atlantis holding cell, to its full deadly strength.

He stumbled up the stairs to the area where he'd located the colonel, feeling his heart slam in his chest when he found the room empty. Trying to not panic, he peeked through each door on the hallway. No Sheppard.

"Shit! You'd better not be dead, Colonel, or I'll kill you myself." Which made no sense, he knew, but it made him feel better.

Rodney stopped, closed his eyes and concentrated, picturing the building in his mind. With his leg like that, the pilot certainly hadn't walked out. He went back to the room and grimaced, thankful and fearful at the same time for the dirt that showed drag marks. He followed them down the hall to the room at the end and over to the window. His breath caught in his throat at the body sprawled face down on the ground six meters below.

He raced down the stairs and around the building, praying fervently that he wasn't too late. He dropped next to Sheppard, fumbling to find a pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt a sluggish beat against his fingers.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Why did I listen to you? I know you're insane, and yet I listened anyway. Well, that stops right now. I'm in charge until you're back on your feet."

McKay continued to babble as he rolled John on his back, sagging at the fresh cuts and bruises on his friend. He soaked a rag in the water and gently sponged the grime and blood from his face and hands. Since Sheppard was already unconscious, Rodney decided to try to clean the leg wound. He didn't know it was possible for it to look worse than it had yesterday, but it did. He rinsed and wiped the area as much as he could, causing Atlantis' military commander to flinch and groan.

"Sorry, Sheppard, but better to do this now than when you're awake."

He continued to clean the wound until he couldn't see any more blood or dirt. The colonel's skin radiated waves of heat, especially around his leg. The infection was bad and was only going to get worse. He tried to remember everything Beckett, Sheppard and Ronon had ever taught him about field first aid. He knew not to try to set the bone so he splinted it with the tree limbs and wrapped it as securely as he could with the rags. He pushed the pilot's shirt up, wincing at the bruising on his abdomen. He pressed gently until he located the broken ribs. He dragged John to the building, propping his shoulders against it, and began to bind his torso with the last of the rags.

Rodney sat back on his heels, staring at Sheppard. He rarely thought of the man as fragile or vulnerable, but he looked both right now. McKay checked the sun's position, determining he had about four hours to haul John through the debris to the educated section.

"You so owe me for this," he muttered as he pulled Sheppard's back to his chest, wrapping his arms underneath the pilot's. Glancing over his shoulder, Rodney backed his way around the building and into the street. An hour and a half later, he was almost out of barbarian territory when two men spotted him.

"Oh, no." McKay hurried as fast as he could, grimacing as he bumped John's leg against tree stumps and rock. "Sorry, Sheppard, but we've got to get out of here before they reach us. We're almost there so just hang on."

The astrophysicist tripped as he reached the fence and went down hard with the pilot's full weight landing on him. He scrambled to get up and felt hands touching him.

"Come on, Dr. McKay!"

Rodney turned to find Reznor and four other men. "Help me!"

Two of the men darted under the fence and snatched John's arms, dragging him through the gap held open by the other two. Reznor tugged Rodney through and then grabbed Sheppard's uninjured leg.

"Let's go!"

McKay's vision blurred and his hand came away sticky with blood from where his head had hit the ground. He panted for a moment, blinking away the spots dancing before him. He gently lifted the colonel's broken leg, and they hurried to the safety of educated territory.

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 2

"_Why isn't it eating, Mer?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe it doesn't feel like eating."_

"_Won't it die if it doesn't eat?"_

Rodney hadn't been this tired since the Wraith siege of Atlantis. He couldn't remember the last time he slept or ate, and he would give his right arm for a bath. Sheppard's temperature was climbing, and he was drenched in sweat while shivering at the same time. Reznor had brought water and a few scraps of food that McKay was saving for when John awoke.

The Canadian hefted Sheppard into a semi-upright position against the wall and brought a scoop of water to the pilot's mouth.

"You need to drink this, Colonel."

He dribbled a tiny amount on John's lips, hoping reflex would take over. He smiled as Sheppard licked the moisture and swallowed, opening his mouth for more. Rodney poured a bit more in and breathed a sigh of relief as his friend continued to drink. McKay was careful to not let him overdo it and put the scoop down after two more sips.

"You can have more later, Sheppard. I need you to wake up right now."

The pilot groaned and turned away as Rodney tapped him on the cheek.

"No more sleepy-time, Colonel. You have to open your eyes."

"Can't make me," he mumbled.

"What are you, twelve? Wake up!" McKay poked John hard in the shoulder.

"'M gonna break that finger."

"I'd like to see you try."

Hazel eyes peeked through slits as one hand feebly swatted at the scientist.

"That's the best you've got?"

"Don' make me kill you, M'Kay."

Rodney snorted in derision. "Don't make me laugh. Now open your eyes. You need to eat."

"Not hungry."

"I don't care if you aren't hungry. I can't carry you out of here. I'm not Superman, remember?"

That earned him a familiar lopsided smile. "No one thinks you are." Sheppard slowly opened his eyes, going still as he looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in the educated section now. Someone threw you out a window-"

"I climbed out."

"-and I dragged your heavy-. You what?"

"I climbed out the window."

"You could have killed yourself."

"Please. It was only the second story. Trust me, it was the better option."

"You are certifiable, do you know that?"

"I must be. I let you on my team."

"Comments like that will get you left here."

"And I suppose you've figured out a way to get us out here."

"There won't be any us unless you eat." Rodney handed the scraps of food to John.

Sheppard took a bite, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "What is this?"

"I have no idea. Shut up and eat."

"Where's yours?"

"I ate before you woke up," he lied.

"McKay…."

"What?"

"There will be no us unless you eat too. I can't carry you either."

"Fine." McKay tore off a hunk of moldy bread and a piece of the mystery meat. He closed his eyes and chewed rapidly. "I have never missed the mess hall more than I do right now."

John nibbled on the food. "So, have you figured out how to get us out of here?"

Rodney swallowed another disgusting bite and nodded. "I think so. I spent the first couple of days looking for you in here. I found several labs and computer terminals."

"You're kidding."

"Well, they don't actually work. You might have noticed the lack of power around here."

"Except for the shield."

"Exactly. As far as I can tell, this is Ancient technology."

Sheppard gaped at him. "These people are using Ancient technology? They convict us for crimes against humanity just because we have the ATA gene, and they are using the damn technology?!"

"I know. Could this place be any more screwed up? My theory is someone here many years ago determined how to run the computers. They found some kind of information linking the 'Ancestors' to the Wraith, hence their hatred of Ancients and us by default, but had no qualms about using technology they could master."

"How do they power that shield? You said they are energy hogs. Oh, you don't think…."

McKay nodded vigorously. "I think they have a storehouse of ZedPMs somewhere."

"Do you think the ZPM is located inside the shield?"

"It has to be. No other power source registered on my scanner."

"Why would they do that? Why would they leave the power source inside the prison?"

"I doubt they would have any idea how to move it. Besides, who in here would have a clue as to what it was or what to do with it?"

"You."

"Well, obviously me. I don't think it occurred to any of the Kaloans that the gene is necessary to operate some systems since they thought the glowing stick that gave us away was an 'Ancestor detector'. They probably think those systems just don't work any more." Rodney grinned. "And they have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Slow down, Rambo. Do you know where the control room or the ZPM is?"

"Not yet, but I think it's probably close by. How are you feeling?"

Throughout the course of the conversation, John had slowly eaten all the food Reznor had brought. The colonel seemed stronger although his face was still flushed with fever and his muscles trembled.

"Better. Go, do what you need to do. I'll be fine."

"I don't think so, Gene Boy. I'll need your help."

Sheppard glanced away as his jaw clenched in frustration. "I can't help you right now, Rodney. I would only slow you down while you searched. Find the control room or the power source then come get me."

McKay couldn't argue with the logic no matter how badly he wanted to do so. He hated leaving the pilot alone even here. But John wasn't going to live long if they didn't get out soon.

"OK, I'll be back in a few hours so get some rest. And try not to throw yourself out of any more windows."

The head of Atlantis' military chuckled quietly as his eyes slid shut. "Deal."

OoOoOoOoO

"_The poor little thing. It looks so sad."_

"_It's sick and injured, Jeannie. I'm sure it feels sad."_

"_Maybe it just needs to know someone cares."_

McKay stumbled into the room he'd adopted as his own and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor in exhaustion. He was so close. Just a couple of hours of sleep, and he'd get back to it. He'd been considering asking Reznor to help him move some of the debris from the area where the control room was most likely located. He'd been at it all evening and well into the night. This was harder than that dig on Dagan. His upper body slid the rest of the way to the floor as his lids closed.

Sheppard! Crap. He'd been so tired he'd forgotten to check on him. Rodney pushed himself up and staggered toward the pilot. John was lying on his back, shifting fitfully and muttering in his sleep. McKay laid a palm on the man's forehead, grimacing at the warmth. He sat back, leaning his head against the wall. He might be a genius, but he had no idea what to do to help Sheppard. God, he missed Carson. At least in the past he had the comfort of knowing the Scot would be there waiting to work his voodoo when they got home. The rest of the doctors were top-notch, but they weren't his best friend. They wouldn't tease him about Katie or kick his butt when he needed it or listen sympathetically as he babbled after losing another member of his staff.

Rodney folded his arms on top of his knees, resting his head on top of his hands and was almost asleep when the mumbling got louder as John jerked and gasped for breath.

"Don't you dare die on me. I didn't come all this way for you to die. Hang on Holland. We're almost there. Oh, please, God no," Sheppard whimpered. "Are you sure, Colonel? I can't take the bullet back. Is that what you wanted? Gaul, I'm so sorry. Ford, where are you? Please don't. No, don't. Don't! Kolya please!"

McKay stared in horror as the fevered hallucinations bubbled forth from the soldier. He knew John carried as much guilt as he did, but it never showed, and at times Rodney forgot it must affect him as much as anyone else. Sheppard was always the smiling, charming, positive one. The scientist had seen him angry, bleeding, in pain; he'd even watched him die once, but he'd never heard him beg not even with a Wraith sucking the life out of him. McKay watched in morbid fascination as the pilot thrashed and continued to call out names.

Rodney sucked at comfort; he just did and always had. He could rip people into shreds with words but had no idea how to build them up. Jeannie had been the one with the compassion and a soft word. Teyla and Elizabeth had a gift for it as did Sheppard. Carson always knew what to say. Hell, even Ronon did on occasion.

What would Teyla do if she was here? McKay pondered it for a minute before hunting down the water and a piece of cloth. Soaking the rag in the cool liquid, he wiped the sweat from John's face.

"Um, it's going to be OK, Colonel. I've almost reached the control room. I'll get us out of here tomorrow so you have to hang in there a little longer."

"Rodney…."

"Yeah, it's me."

"Please don't die."

"I'm not going to-"

"You've got to fight this, McKay. Don't give up."

"Give up? What are-"

"You can do this. Ascend and come back. I know you can. Please try, Rodney. You've gotta try."

"Oh, God, Sheppard. I'm right here. I didn't die. Carson saved me."

"Carson…."

"Yeah, he-"

"Carson! No, oh, please no. I can't lose another…. Please don't be dead. Please…."

Rodney dipped the rag in the water and sponged Sheppard's face and neck again. "Shhhh…. It's going to be OK; I promise." He continued soaking, wringing and dabbing, trying to cool the fever, relieved when the mumbling and twitching began to subside. McKay sat there through the night, holding vigil over the brother he'd never had.

_tbc_


	4. Chapter 3

"_When is it going to wake up, Mer?"_

"_When it's ready, Jeannie."_

"_Is it getting better?"_

"_I hope so."_

At first light, Rodney gathered fresh water and scrounged for some food. Swallowing a couple of bites, he left the rest with John, who was sleeping peacefully for the moment, and searched for Reznor. Unable to find the little man, McKay turned to the task at hand. After several hours of back-breaking and decidedly unscientific labor, he finally uncovered the entrance to the suspected control room. Doing his best to channel Ronon, he shoved open the door and squeezed inside.

"Yes!" Familiar consoles lined the walls. Checking a few, he determined that they were as dead as everything else he'd found. He stood in the center of the room, considering his options. He could either keep working or get Sheppard and drag him over here. His mind was a jumbled mess, thoughts racing like rats in a burning building. He needed sleep, and he needed food; and he wasn't going to get either. He had left John alone for hours though so he headed back to the room.

He found Sheppard still sleeping, but some of the water and most of the food were gone. Rodney shook the pilot's shoulders, carefully at first then harder when he got no response. Nothing he did was any use. The fever still raged, and the wound was starting to weep. McKay wrapped his arms around the colonel's upper body and began dragging him to the control room. He settled his team leader in a corner and hurried to get the rags and the water bucket which he refilled on his way back.

Using the same method as before, he got a little water down John's throat and drank some himself. Knowing that if he sat down he'd fall asleep, he paced the room, trying to reconstruct in his mind the layout of Atlantis' power conduits. His inability to concentrate frustrated him, and, cursing his hypoglycemia, he ducked outside to look for something to eat. He wandered around for an hour before he ran into Reznor.

"Dr. McKay, I've been looking for you all day. Where have you been?"

"Just doing some exploring."

"How is your friend?"

"About the same. I'm just trying to find something to eat."

The little man grinned at him in delight. "You're in luck. Creshat finished his work today in the laborer section and was paid with fresh vegetables. Come and share."

Rodney felt like crying. "Thank you, Reznor. I can't stay, but would it be all right if I took some for me and my friend?"

"Of course. This way."

McKay followed the Kaloan to a small building where the most fantastic smell emanated, causing his mouth to water uncontrollably. Once inside, he found a large gathering enjoying a feast in comparison to their normal meals. He gathered as many vegetables as his two hands could hold and turned to thank the man for his kindness. He hadn't noticed the room growing silent.

Hateful stares glared back at him. Reznor gaped at him in dismay. "You are an Ancestor?"

This was so not good. Rodney struggled to control his fear, wishing he was anywhere else at the moment. But his life and Sheppard's depended on him and this small bit of food.

"No, I'm not an Ancestor. I was convicted falsely."

"You lie!" spat a woman in the back. "I was there. I saw the detector light up in your presence."

"And you're here why?" McKay slowly inched his way toward the open door.

A large man growled, "It makes no difference why she is here. There is no greater crime than the one your people committed."

"I am not an Ancestor. I didn't do anything." Feeling a moment of Sheppard inspiration, Rodney kicked the leg of the table holding the food, toppling it, and ran for his life.

By the time the Kaloans recovered and pursued, he had dodged through two other buildings and lost them in the darkness. Thankfully no one knew the location of the control room. He flew inside, dumping the food, and hurried back outside, sweeping his tracks and strewing some debris in front of the door. Ronon would be proud. Going inside, he closed the door behind him, groaning at the complete darkness. He groped on the floor until he found the food and then crawled to John's side. Food, water and shelter – the three basic necessities. He ate half of the vegetables and drank some water. He tried to wake the pilot again.

"Wake up, Colonel, please. You need to eat something."

Sheppard stirred and moaned. "McKay?"

"Yes, of course it's me. Who were you expecting?"

"I was hoping you were that cute red-headed doctor."

"Donnelly?"

"Mmmm. Think so."

"Yeah, she'd be nice about now. To be honest, anyone would be nice right now."

"Why is it so dark?"

"I found the control room."

"Did that actually answer my question?"

"You eat, and I'll explain it all." Rodney reached until he found a shoulder and handed off a vegetable.

"I'm not hungry."

"We've been through this."

He heard a loud crunch and then chewing. The astrophysicist took a few minutes to catch John up on the day's activities, pausing occasionally to listen for munching sounds.

"So they know who we are but not where we are."

"Right. The only problem is this room has no windows. I'll have to open the door tomorrow to let light in so I can reroute the power."

"OK. Tomorrow then." Sheppard's words were beginning to slur.

"Hey, drink some water first."

"'Kay."

Rodney held the scoop as John took a sip.

"McKay? Thanks for everything."

"You're going to owe me dessert for a month for this."

"Done."

Rodney listened as his friend's breathing evened out in sleep and then slumped to the floor himself, unconscious before his head touched the ground.

A clattering sound jerked McKay back to reality. He could feel the water seeping into his clothing as he realized he'd left the bucket next to John who was beginning to thrash in his sleep. Rodney reached out, grabbing an arm and sliding his hand up until he felt the rapid pulse in Sheppard's neck. He was burning with fever. McKay hopped up and dragged the pilot until he was lying in the spilt water, hoping it would cool him.

He set the now empty bucket upright and located a rag, dipping it in a puddle and placing it on John's forehead. Sheppard's breath hitched, and he cried out incoherently. Rodney began to panic at the noise, fearful they would be discovered, and frantically cast about for an idea on what to do.

"Colonel," he hissed, "you have to be quiet or they'll hear us."

The soldier yelled and lashed out, barely missing McKay's head.

"This just can't be happening. Not now. I just need a few more hours until it is light to get us out of here. You have to be still and quiet. Please."

Sheppard tossed and groaned loudly in response.

Realizing the futility of the conversation, Rodney pulled the colonel upright and slipped between the man's back and the wall. He hugged Sheppard to his chest, pinning his arms to his side.

"Please, John. God, please be quiet."

To McKay's amazement, at the touch and the sound of his name the military commander drew in a ragged breath and stopped struggling. He drifted off in a fitful but silent sleep. Rodney leaned his head against the wall, wishing this nightmare would end soon.

A couple of hours crawled by, and the scientist finally eased Sheppard down to the ground and stood, trying to get the feeling back in his legs and to cool off. John's temperature was very high; they were out of water; and Rodney couldn't risk getting caught outside. He peeked through the slit in the door, disappointed to find it was still night. He lay down in front of the door and prayed for daylight.

OoOoOoOoO

"_Meredith!"_

McKay jolted awake, heart pounding as his sister's scream rang in his ears. The sliver of sunlight through the door slit caught his attention, and he bolted upright. Dammit! He'd fallen asleep. How many hours of daylight had he wasted? He eased the door open and peeked out, sighing in relief at the dawn sky. He pushed the door open further, cautiously examining the landscape. Nothing was moving.

He confirmed Sheppard was still breathing and then started pulling off console panels. He worked quickly, tracing the power conduits until he found the set that was shattered. He removed crystals from what he assumed was the biometric sensor array and reconfigured the circuits. He held his breath as he snapped the last crystal in place and nearly fainted when the consoles lit up like a Christmas tree. He turned on the lights in the room and quickly shut the door.

Rodney ran a few diagnostic programs to make sure he wouldn't blow himself up and then went directly to shield control. He keyed the command to disable the shield and blinked in surprise when it actually worked. Hustling to the door, he pushed it open and quickly removed the debris from the immediate area.

He walked to where John lay, dismayed as the bright lights highlighted his friend's condition. The bruises were beginning to turn yellow but still stood in stark contrast to his sunken eyes and the red splotches that signified the high fever. McKay knelt and carefully shook on shoulder.

"Colonel? It's time to go."

Sheppard mumbled and pulled away from the contact.

"Wake up. I've got the shield down. We need to go now."

Weary eyelids slid open. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You didn't think I could get the shield down?"

"Knew you could. You can do anything."

"Now I know you're delusional. Get up."

"I don't think I can. You go and bring back help."

"Not a chance in hell of me leaving you here so shut up."

"McKay-"

"Nope. I'm in charge since you're sick."

"I'll never be that sick."

"Good, then get your ass up and let's go."

Rodney helped John sit up. After a moment the pilot nodded and slung an arm around McKay's shoulders. The scientist groaned as he wrapped an arm around Sheppard's back and stood, bearing almost all of the man's weight.

"Hold on a minute. I need to get my balance."

"Feel free to take all the time you need, Colonel. I have no place I really need to be today."

"You are a true joy to be around, you know that?"

"What I am is sleep deprived and starving. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They hobbled carefully to the door, and, seeing no one in the vicinity, slowly made their way to the edge of the city. Rodney leaned John against a nearby building and picked up a large rock, tossing it as hard as he could to where the shield should be. The sight of the stone sailing uninhibited through the air brought a tired smile to his face. He turned to find Sheppard grinning back at him.

"Well done, McKay."

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Rodney helped the pilot through the rubble and the rotting bodies and into freedom. A large field stretched as far as they could see.

"Do you know where the stargate is?"

"I have no idea, Colonel. However, if our people are here looking for us, our subcutaneous transmitters should be registering now that the shield is down. We just need to hide until they find us."

John looked wearily at the flat plain. "Hide where?"

"That's your specialty. Mine was the shield."

Noise from the city wafted on the wind as the prisoners began to discover the missing shield. The two Lantians moved into the tall prairie grass, hurrying as quickly as they could. Half an hour later, John's good leg gave out, and he collapsed, pulling Rodney down with him. Sheppard screamed as McKay landed heavily on the broken leg. The scientist scrambled up.

"Colonel! I'm so sorry. You OK?"

The pilot clenched his jaw and moaned in response.

"We need to get you back up and keep moving."

John looked at him with a defeated expression. "Can't. You need… to go."

"Not going to happen."

"Please, McKay. I can't make it, but you can."

"No."

"Rodney-"

"No! We don't leave our people behind, remember?"

McKay wrapped his arms around Sheppard's chest and began dragging him through the field. The pilot slid into unconsciousness at the continual jarring of his injured leg, and Rodney kept walking. He spotted a tree line in the distance and angled toward it. He was halfway there when shouting reached his ears. He looked up to find three men running his direction.

"Wraithmakers!"

"Oh, crap, Colonel. We're in serious trouble here."

Rodney moved as quickly as he could, but he was going backward dragging dead weight, and the men were rapidly gaining on him. McKay stumbled over a rock and fell to the ground. As he stared at Sheppard, a memory rose unbidden.

"_Meredith!" Jeannie screamed hysterically. "Help me!"_

_He ran out the backdoor to find his sister on her knees, sobbing as she held the mangled body of the kitten._

He, Meredith Rodney McKay, had failed that day. He had turned his back for five minutes, and some wild animal had killed his kitten. It was the first cat he'd ever owned, and he'd never quite forgiven himself for failing to protect the small life that had been defenseless and completely dependent on him. He might not be able to save Sheppard, but he would die trying.

He crawled to the pilot's side and began to unwrap the splint. Pulling one of the tree limbs free, he stood, staggering at the sudden gusts of wind swirling around him. He hefted his weapon like a baseball bat and glared at the approaching men. They stumbled to a halt, staring, until they were suddenly enveloped in red energy blasts.

Rodney whirled around fiercely enough that even Ronon paused. McKay gaped at the big Satedan who stood with Teyla and a team of Marines.

"Are you real?"

Dex grinned at him. "Yeah, McKay. You can drop the log now."

The limb slipped from numb fingers as the scientist sagged in relief. "Oh, thank God." He scrubbed his hands over his face until he remembered his responsibility. "I've got to get Sheppard home."

He bent to pick up the pilot's shoulders when he felt Ronon's hand on his back. "I've got him, Rodney."

"No, you don't understand. I have to help-"

Teyla stepped in front of him, placing her hands on his face. "You have. Now it's our turn." She guided him to the jumper that had uncloaked and helped him sit as Ronon carried John in and placed him on a bench in the rear compartment.

McKay could feel unconsciousness approaching, and he turned to Teyla. "Tell Cars-" _Damn_. "-Keller that he has broken ribs and a compound fracture of his left leg."

"I will tell her, Dr. McKay." Teyla placed her arm around his shoulders. "You will both be fine."

Rodney closed his eyes and let the darkness claim him, secure in the knowledge that they were safe and on their way home.

_tbc_


	5. Epilogue

"_Meredith!" Jeannie screamed hysterically. "Help me!"_

_He ran out the backdoor to find his sister on her knees, sobbing as she held the mangled body of John Sheppard._

"_He was your responsibility, Mer! How could you let this happen?"_

_Rodney scrambled away, bumping into something hard and unmoving. Whirling around, he glanced in the coffin at the body burned beyond recognition. Heart pounding, he turned to run only to find himself in the middle of the gateroom surrounded by coffins, the remains of friends and staff staring back at him. Sheppard. Gaul. Grodin. Weir. Teyla. Lindstrom. Collins. They pressed in on him, screaming his name, begging for help. Hays. Wagner. Ronon. Johnson. Ford. Dumais. Beckett._

"McKay!"

_Hands grabbed at him, pleading to be saved. They were closing in. He couldn't breathe. Struggling to free himself, he begged for forgiveness and promised to try harder next time. They knocked him to the ground, pinning his shoulders. Hands on his face, his arms, his legs…._

"Rodney!"

"Wake up, McKay!"

The scientist bolted upright, screaming, only to be caught by the strong arms of his teammates. Ronon's grip tightened on his shoulder as Teyla's small hands wiped the tears from his face. He turned away in embarrassment and tried to will his body to stop shaking. Finally giving up the pretense, he slumped in relief and took a few shuddering breaths, feeling remarkably safe in Teyla's embrace.

"You OK, McKay?" Rodney risked a look at Ronon's face and saw only concern.

He nodded as the nightmare loosened its grip on him. Memory rushed in, and he jerked away, frantically searching the room. "Where is Sheppard?"

Dex moved slightly, allowing McKay to see the bed next to him. John still looked fragile, but his condition had vastly improved since the planet. The bruises on his face had almost disappeared entirely, and the cuts were healing nicely. The flush from the fever was gone, giving his skin a translucent appearance. His leg was heavily bandaged and elevated while various tubes and wires ran under the sheet. But Sheppard was breathing, and that was all that mattered to Rodney.

"John will be fine. Dr. Keller has repaired the damage to his leg. His fever broke a couple of hours ago, but he has not regained consciousness yet. I think she will be pleased that you have."

Teyla squeezed his arm as she left to find Keller, and he turned to Dex. "How long have we been back?"

"Two days."

"I don't even remember arriving."

"You collapsed in the jumper."

"I've been asleep for two days?"

"Mostly. It's really quiet around here when you are both unconscious."

"Oh, ha ha. Wait, what day is it?"

Ronon's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I'm starving. I've barely eaten in a week. Is it chocolate cake day?"

"Sorry. That was yesterday."

McKay's shoulders slumped. "Figures. We get chocolate cake once a week, and I sleep through it."

The Satedan grinned at him. "Saved you a piece."

"Really?"

"Don't tell Keller though."

"Are you kidding? Not a word. Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Jennifer asked as she reached the side of his bed, chart in hand.

"Ah, where is… my dinner? I'm starving."

"Ronon and I will get something for you to eat while Dr. Keller examines you," Teyla offered.

Pulling the privacy curtain after his teammates left, the physician drew some blood and took his vitals. "Your blood sugar has been registering within the acceptable range based on the last two tests; pulse is good; blood pressure is a little high, but you seem to be recovering nicely, Dr. McKay."

"And Colonel Sheppard?"

"His recovery will take a while, but he will be fine. His ribs will heal slowly, and there was no internal damage. We've finally got the infection under control, and with a lot of intensive physical therapy he should regain full use of his leg. If it had taken much longer to find you though…. Well, let's just say it's a good thing you got outside the shield when you did."

She pushed back the curtain and looked at him seriously. "Now, I know you're hungry but don't overdo it. And I want you to stay overnight as a precaution. I would like to monitor your blood sugar for another twenty-four hours just to be sure everything is back to normal."

His eyes flicked to John's still form. "Fine."

Ronon and Teyla returned with dinner trays including a cup of soup for him. He groused about the lack of sustenance until he found that he couldn't finish what he had. Rodney fought to stay awake, fearing the dreams, but the quiet conversation and nearness of his teammates eventually lulled him to sleep.

He awoke some time before dawn, thankful for the restful sleep and the vigilance of his friends. Teyla was asleep with her head on the edge of his bed and one hand on his leg. The Athosian blinked awake and regarded him wearily.

"Good morning Rodney. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did."

"Ronon has gone to prepare for a training session this morning, but I can get you some breakfast if you like."

Before he could respond, the infirmary doors slid open, a fragrant aroma filling the air, and McKay considered proposing marriage when Dr. Weir entered with a cup of coffee.

"It's good to see you finally awake."

"Yes, yes, please tell me that's for me."

She arched a brow at him and grinned. "Yes it is."

Elizabeth handed the cup to McKay who luxuriated noisily in every last drop. He froze when he noticed the two women's amused glances.

"What? Do you know how long it's been since I've had coffee?"

A nurse emerged from the office area, and Weir snatched the empty cup from Rodney's hands. "Not a word, McKay." She nodded an acknowledgement to the nurse and turned to leave. "I'll check on you later, Rodney."

The nurse took his vitals again, notating his chart. "Would you like for me to bring you something to eat?"

"Yes, food. Food would be wonderful."

The woman smiled but paused when she looked at Teyla. "You need to get some rest."

"I am fine."

McKay examined the Athosian. She had dark circles under her eyes, and stress had lined her face. "Teyla, I, uh, I appreciate you staying with me and Sheppard. I'll be awake for a while if you want to get some real sleep."

She smiled gratefully at him and patted his leg before she turned to go. Stopping, she walked to his side and, for the first time since they'd met, lowered her forehead to his. "I will be back later, Rodney."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "See you then."

The nurse returned with his breakfast which he ate slowly and with great satisfaction. Oatmeal had never tasted so good. Glancing around the empty infirmary, he decided he was now officially bored. He didn't want to sleep, and the only person around to talk to was…

…staring right at him. McKay yelped in surprise. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Hazel eyes danced with amusement as dry, cracked lips formed '_yes_' though no sound emerged.

"And I suppose you think I'm going to get you a drink of water now," Rodney commented archly even as he pushed back the sheet and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Sheppard's gaze narrowed in concern as McKay swayed upon standing. The scientist placed a steadying hand on the mattress until the dizziness passed and then, reaching for the chair between their beds, he took a few wobbly steps toward John. Rodney held the back of the chair for support with one hand and offered the water cup, complete with straw, with the other.

"Small sips, Sheppard. I don't want the water to make a reappearance all over me."

The pilot rolled his eyes as he took a tiny drink, relief washing over his face.

"Thanks, McKay," he whispered hoarsely and took another sip.

Rodney placed the cup on the colonel's rolling tray and sat down quickly in the chair.

"You OK?"

"I think I've done irreparable damage to my back, first hauling you halfway across that planet and now laying in that poor excuse of a bed for two days." The scientist paused in mid-rant as John's face twitched in pain. "Damn. Sorry. Sometimes, I don't… I, uh, well I have a hard time knowing the right thing to say."

"Yeah. Noticed that."

"Are you OK? Are you in pain? I can call a doctor. I think some still work here some-"

"I'm fine, Rodney. The good drugs are flowing freely; I just shifted wrong. What happened?"

"What happened? You don't remember what happened? Did you hit your head? We were arrested and-"

"I didn't hit my head. I remember that part."

"Then to which part are you referring?"

"The part where the cavalry showed up, and we got rescued."

"Oh. Um, a little while after you fainted-"

"Passed out."

"-_fainted_, a jumper landed. Ronon shot the bad guys, and he and Teyla got us in the jumper."

"What bad guys?"

"The ones that were following us…." He had forgotten that he wasn't going to tell Sheppard that part.

"I see. I suppose I'll have to get Ronon to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. Three men spotted us and headed our direction. Our rescuers showed up in the nick of time. How do they do that, by the way?"

John smirked at him. "Must be the excellent training instilled by their commander."

"They got a new commander?"

"Ha. You wound me with your rapier wit, McKay."

"Better than your juvenile humor, Colonel."

The pilot smiled tiredly, his eyelids drooping. His breath hitched, and he jerked awake to look at the Canadian one last time. "You did good out there, Rodney. Thanks for saving my life." His eyes closed as he slid into slumber.

McKay felt the cold knot in his stomach begin to unravel. "You're welcome," he whispered. "Thanks for not dying."

The End.

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who have been along for the ride. I know your time is valuable, and I am honored more than I can say that you would choose to spend some of it with me. A special thanks to those who have left reviews. You make me smile and keep the muses happy. The main story was written in a fic exchange on LJ with kriadydragon (Stealth Dragon) who wanted a protective Rodney caring for a wounded/sick Sheppard and the epilogue for jackfan2 who wanted an infirmary scene. Hugs to you both._


End file.
